Specific Aims: 1. To develop clinician-scientists who will dedicate their careers to investigating the pathophysiology and epidemiology of cerebrovascular disease and the application of this knowledge to new therapeutic advances. 1a. To provide training in laboratory investigation into the biology of stroke. 1b. To provide training in the clinical investigation of new therapies based on these laboratory studies. 1c. To provide training in the assessment of outcome and improved application of effective therapies. 1d. To provide training in the use of ultrasound for helping diagnose, manage, and understand acute arterial occlusion and recanalization. 2. To provide training to non-stroke specialists and paramedics who periodically take care of acute stroke patients, especially in pre-hospital and Emergency Department settings. 3. To educate the next generation of Americans about stroke.